Talk:Prism Hearts Precure/@comment-27464072-20191127192241/@comment-43281069-20191127223225
Makes sense to me, As for Milk and Kuroro I dunno, maybe he winds up protecting her from an attack and/or giving her a goodbye present at the end. I can also see Milk stealing back the power of Milky Rose near the end in an attempt to snap Jou out of her funk. Also nice writeups on Episodes 7 and 8, I like how some episodes in this series so far seem to tie directly into the next one, it makes things feel more like one big, cohesive story that way. Hikari echoing Hana at the end of the latter was a nice touch as well. What the hell, let’s just go ahead and finish this off: Episode 43: The Blessing of Nature! Maya Spreads Her Wings In her continuing attempts to better herself Maya goes to a secluded spot in the woods and begins to train when she notices another girl nearby sketching her. As it turns out, the girl was the former Cure Egret Mai Mishou. After hearing Maya’s story, Mai takes her to meet some close friends of hers, a pair of twins who also once questioned their place in the world. Meanwhile, determined to crush the Precure once and for all Bottom begged Black Hole to give him back his old body. Black Hole agreed but said this was the demon’s last chance, transforming Bottom and sending him on a rampage. Side Note: This episode features the debut of Maya’s Miracle Form, the last Miracle Petal (besides the one for the Prism Hearts team itself), and the final appearance of Bottom. Episode 44: Aim For The Top! Hikari Vs Kasumi Since his first encounter with the revived Cure Echo, Fusion was placed under even more severe brainwashing than before. However, since then Fusion noticed that he’s starting to lose control of himself more and more. Meanwhile, with finals coming up and more determined than ever to reestablish her dominance Kasumi makes a bet with Hikari. Side Note: This episode features the end of the Hikari/Kasumi rivalry, the debut of Hikari’s Miracle Form, and Kasumi discovers that Hikari is a Precure. Episode 45: Seize It! Our Own Light! It’s Christmas time in Yokohama but Aya isn’t in a very festive mood. She still can’t figure out why her Miracle Card won’t activate and feels like she’s letting her late sister down. Suddenly, she’s attacked and kidnapped by Fusion who brings her to a strange dimension. Side Note: This episode finally marks the debut of Aya’s Miracle Form as well as the new team finisher Precure Prism Finale Episode 46: Yabei! Black Hole's Impending Arrival! Aya wonders why the Prism Hearts Miracle Petal appeared but Ayumi didn’t get her own Miracle Form. Ayumi tells her not to worry about it and focus on their mission of restoring the Prism Flower. Meanwhile, despite having lost two of his generals enough despair had still been gathered from the human world to cause the seal placed on Black Hole’s powers to begin to weaken. In an effort to break it completely Black Hole orders all of his remaining forces to launch a full scale assault on Yokohama. Episode 47: An Angel’s Tears! Ayumi Vs Fusion Separated after Black Hole’s attack, the Precure begin making their way through the now occupied city, each encountering and teaming up with one of their predecessors along the way in order to help the remaining people escape. Meanwhile, Ayumi made it home when suddenly her house was invaded by a squad of Asteroids. Ayumi fought them off with the help of Emiru but wound up revealing herself to her mother in the process. Leaving to find her friends Ayumi ran into Fusion once again who was now completely out of control. Side Note: This episode grants Ayumi her Miracle Form and features the end of Fusion Episode 48: Henshin! The Prism Flower is Restored! With all the Miracle Petals and Prism Cards now in their possession, the Cures are finally ready to restore the Prism Flower and bring light back to the world. Meanwhile, Akio Tomakashi (the current police chief who first debuted in episode 10) still harbored resentment towards the Precure and at this point felt like Black Hole was the best thing that could have happened to this wretched world. Going over Raita’s head he suddenly issued an ultimatum: All known Precure were to be rounded up and arrested on sight! Episode 49: Forever Friends! The Brightest Light The seal is broken. Black Hole has regained his true power and now threatens to swallow the entire world. Even the reborn Prism Flower is now in danger of being snuffed out. However, even in the darkest hour a single ray of hope still shines... Episode 50: One More Battle! Heritage of the Future In the middle of a forest, a lone Asteroid wakes up. Confused, it stumbles around and suddenly comes upon a small pool of Dark Matter. Meanwhile, the Precure are helping rebuild the city while also getting things ready for Jou’s going away party. Suddenly they’re attacked by a strange monster....and rescued by an even stranger girl! Side Note: The Shinobi Stars crossover only accounts for a small portion of the episode at the very beginning, the rest is devoted to the series epilogue and a 10 year timeskip at the end.